A Lust for Happyness
by Kirghiz
Summary: Hate,lust,love,sadness,anger,and pain are just some of the emotions Kirghiz feels in his strugle for true happyness. He will do anything he can to succede in his task...murder,homocide,theft,terrorism anything it takes to be with the one person he loves.
1. Default Chapter

"Raging river, take my life. I feed your mouth, so make it quick. Swallow me up, and I will be forever lost. Lost in the shadows. Gone, unnoticed. Never to be seen again. Never to be even remembered." He heard her say as he sat perched in the tree watching her. He continued to listen.  
  
"Oh how frightened I am. I don't want to do this, but I know I must. The roar of this river is calling to me in a threatening voice. The downpour is pushing me further to my doom. The lightning is showing me the way, though I already know it by heart. Straight down into the dark abyss. First down river's mouth then to the guts of Hell itself. I served my purpose in this corrupted world. I was used and used over again, and now there is nothing left. It is time for me to be discarded and forgotten." "NO!" he thought to himself, not speaking aloud due to his quite nature. "I should go and stop her.but I cant I don't want to give my self away." Kirghiz sat there watching with horror until he saw him drive up. Marik Ishtar, though Kirghiz didn't know it now, Marik would become an enemy and someone not to be trusted.  
  
"Don't do it." He heard him say "Please don't," he repeated. "That isn't a nice way to die." Kirghiz knew where this would be going in the long run and wanted to stop it but he couldn't because he was so used to not being noticed and seen.  
  
Kirghiz sat there watching as Zalika held onto Marik, his eyes filled with sadness and anger, both emotions he knew very well. He had, for as long as he could remember, been in love with Zalika and had been following her for a long time, secretly in the shadows always watching. Kirghiz watched with rage and hatred as Marik drove off with Zalika knowing that this would not be the last time he would feel hate towards him.  
  
Kirghiz waited in the rain for around another ten minutes thinking to himself before jumping out and walking to his house, a small rundown house in the suburbs that had been long neglected. He passed a few cars and sighed deeply wishing now more than ever that he had stepped out and stopped her before Marik had.  
  
Kirghiz arrived at his home around an hour later and pushed open the door sighing some. He took off his worn leather jacket and tossed it on a couch, he then sat down on a chair and turned on the TV watching the weather.  
  
"I must be with her" He thought to himself and sighed again standing up and going to his basement. He looked around some and found a small dagger and a handgun.  
  
"I know that in the end, this will result in violence and I feel bad about this but it must be done if I am to achieve happiness." He holstered the gun and slid the dagger behind him in his pants and walked up the stairs again.  
  
Kirghiz put his coat on once again and walked out into the rain going to the back of the house and getting into a Dodge Charger, starting it up and pulling out into the road. He drove away from his house thinking again.he was always thinking.  
  
Kirghiz shut the car off and quietly slid to a stop along side the curb of the street. He got out and walked over to the window of an old house looking in watching threw the dimness. He saw Marik standing there and sighed deeply going back to his car and driving home thinking once again.  
  
"I will be with her in the end no matter what I have to do, no matter what the sacrifices must be, no matter who I have to kill or how many innocents must die, I will get what I want. 


	2. A Desire to Succeed

OK, just to clear some things up, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters, any characters made up are mine except for Zalika, which is the character of someone special to me. Also remember, I am new to FF.net so please be nice. Ok here comes chapter two  
  
Kirghiz lay awake on his couch watching some water dripping from the ceiling to the bucket on the floor. He was trying to sleep after the rain had died down to a light haze. He closed his eyes and rolled over sighing. "Why am I tormented by the love I feel for her?" He asked himself trying to think of a way to get himself to sleep.  
  
Kirghiz sat up and slammed his fist into the wall. "Why cant I ever be happy? It isn't right I am human too and I deserve some happiness" Kirghiz sighed and walked over to the kitchen area and began to make some rice.  
  
"I have my plan in mind." He said as he finished pouring the rice on a plate and sitting down. "I will first strike fear into them, but first I must get to know them better by scent and otherwise." Kirghiz finished his rice and stood up grabbing his jacket and walking outside.  
  
He began to walk down the street towards town. He had his objective.to get into Kaiba Corp and learn more about Marik.  
  
Kirghiz walked up to the building and was stopped by a guard. "Excuse me sir" he said "I am going to see your ID before I can let you in." Kirghiz looked at him and smiled, "OK here is my ID." Kirghiz flashed his knife into the guard's neck and pulled it out watching blood spray lightly, he then cleaned off the blade and walked inside.  
  
"I must be quick and silent," He thought to himself and he began to work his way up the stairs. "This is one of my only chances and I can't blow it.not this time." He kept working his way up not being seen by the security cameras.  
  
Kirghiz stopped and looked around reaching the fourth floor. He quietly snuck up behind a guard and slit his neck watching him fall, he then stripped him of his uniform and put it on. "Heh, just a bit small" He though as he pressed the "UP" button on the elevator. He entered and waited for the door to close.  
  
"This is great, two murders and no one knows I'm here." Kirghiz thought as he stepped out of the elevator on the 27 floor and began to walk towards Seto Kaiba's office. "First thing is first, I must find out where Marik has his office here." Kirghiz pushed open the door and walked across the room towards Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want?" Said Kaiba looking at Kirghiz blankly. Kirghiz walked up to him and pulled out his handgun aiming it at him. "I want to know where Marik Ishtar's room is." He said and pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
Kaiba looked at him with shock holding his wound. "You are a security guard you should know.your fired get out now!" Kaiba yelled, but Kirghiz only laughed. "You fool, I am no guard I am a hunter." Kaiba looked at him with wide eyes and grabbed a handgun from his desk drawer holding it towards Kirghiz. "Get out now you bastard or I will shoot." Kirghiz laughed again and quickly grabbed Kaiba's arm breaking his wrist and taking the gun. "You wont be doing anything except for telling me where Marik Ishtar's office is." Kaiba nodded and wrote down the floor number and the room number then Kirghiz slammed him off his desk and walked out.  
  
"This is far to easy," Kirghiz thought as he approached Marik's office. He knocked down the door and looked around inside. "Heh, not much in here, just like his brain." Kirghiz said aloud and he walked in going over to the desk. He sat down and began reading threw some papers and looking threw his desk. Kirghiz turned on the computer and looked around it finding nothing of interest except for a few files of porn here and there. Kirghiz laughed some as he ran a large magnet over the computer and then left the office in shambles.  
  
Kirghiz walked outside and began to run home. He got home just as the sun was beginning to rise. He smiled at what he had done and began to fix some more rice and some tea to drink before he began his day.  
  
Ok, that's chapter two I think I'm going to start work on chapter 3 in a little bit. Please review. 


	3. A Soul of Vengence

Kirghiz sat at the table slowly drinking his tea. He flipped threw the channels and stopped at the news watching Seto Kaiba on TV talking about how he had been attacked by the "Hunter". Kirghiz laughed lightly and cleaned the dishes off and turning off the TV.  
  
Kirghiz walked outside into the light and flinched some, he then began to walk downtown hoping that the police don't know his face already.  
  
Kirghiz walked to the small plaza of shops and diners downtown and saw Zalika next to Marik's motorcycle. He quickly hid behind a trashcan and watched her with intense passion. "Thank god she hasn't seen me yet" he thought to himself as he watched her leaning against Marik's motorcycle and sighed deeply. "Why is she still with him?" he thought and continued to watch.  
  
For a few minutes he watched her just leaning there then he saw her move and he saw why. Walking up were Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor yelling at eachother as usual. Kirghiz watched Zalika slope down trying to hide from them, but he knew she wouldn't be able to.  
  
Kirghiz watched as Joey blurted out who it was and pulled her hair from her face. Kirghiz somewhat drowned out the words they were saying and kept watching.  
  
"Hey Zalika," Joey began. "Uhh, what's up?"  
  
"The sky." Zalika responded, her voice a dead monotone.  
  
Joey frowned, immediately looking to Tristan for help. Of course, Joey only received a stupid stare.  
  
"Go away..." Zalika demanded, her voice instantly returning to its normal, threatening state.  
  
Kirghiz watched laughing to himself. "She really knows how to piss people off" he thought and went back to watching them.  
  
Kirghiz laughed some watching Joey and Zalika talking and how Zalika was slamming insults at him like mad.  
  
Kirghiz watched a bit longer then noticed that in the burger place Marik was beginning to come out and he began to flare up with anger. "I want to burst out now and just mangle him.tear him apart thread by thread" Kirghiz thought but he stayed still watching Zalika tell Joey and Tristan something and then they left. Marik came out shortly after and Kirghiz felt sick to his stomach as Zalika hugged him. He wanted so badly to take the gun from his back pocket and plant a bullet threw Marik's skull but he was in public and it wasn't like him to get caught for murder.  
  
Kirghiz watched as Marik and Zalika rode off and he shuddered with hate as he watched. "I will separate them no matter what I swear I will." Kirghiz sighed and stood up, he was hungry but refused to eat in the presence of Joey and Tristan. Kirghiz sighed and went off to a hotdog vender and stole a hotdog without the man noticing.  
  
Kirghiz sighed as he ate his "food" and sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. He pulled his shirt off and shook the sweat from his hair. "The weather is becoming brutal" He thought to himself as he tucked his shirt into the back of his pants and stood up looking around. Kirghiz shook sweat off once again and began to walk home happy that it was nice and hot out but also wishing that it was a bit cold.  
  
Kirghiz walked back home and turned on the TV going to the weather. "We have hit record breaking heats today of up to 125 degrees out today." Said the weather lady.  
  
Kirghiz sighed a little and turned off the TV, he then went and took a cold shower. 


	4. Blood of an Undying Love

After showering Kirghiz got dressed and went down to his basement where he began looking over an assortment of weapons that he had collected over his lifetime. Kirghiz took hold of a sword and swung it around a few times before setting it off to the side. He then picked up a small handgun he had been given to by his father as a gift before his father had passed away. Kirghiz sighed some and held the gun close feeling a sense of safety around it.  
  
It was getting late out as Kirghiz decided to sneak around Marik's rambled up building that he called a home. Kirghiz holstered the gun and kept his dagger close as he went upstairs and outside. He thought it would be nice to walk to Marik's "home" instead of driving or finding some other means of transportation. Kirghiz thought deeply to himself, "Why am I troubled by the feelings of love?" he thought as a few cars past and the streetlights began to turn on. "Why am I so alone? Why must I be so timid twords my feelings for her? Why am I such a loser?" Kirghiz kept thinking to himself as he continued walking to Marik's place.  
  
Kirghiz arrived after about thirty minutes of walking and decided he would look threw the cracked dirty glass of something that he thought must be a window. Kirghiz knelt down and peered in trying to see and with some avail he did; though the lighting was horrid. Kirghiz saw Zalika sleeping peacefully on the couch but no sign of Marik. Kirghiz continued to watch and then he saw him, walking over to Zalika and looking at her. Kirghiz knew almost instantly what was going threw Marik's mind as Marik crawled on top of Zalika and was over her.  
  
Kirghiz saw with a small sense of horror as Marik clamed his hand over her mouth and she woke up from her beautiful rest. He continued to watch as Zalika threw Marik off of her and then he heard muffled yelling and talking. Kirghiz felt rage ping threw him as Marik threw Zalika against the couch, knocking the wind from her. Kirghiz was about ready to burst threw the side of the house and kill Marik there and then after watching him forcefully kiss Zalika running his hands along her slender body. Kirghiz shuddered with disgust.  
  
Kirghiz continued to watch as it had appeared that Zalika had bitten Marik, Kirghiz smirked lightly and continued watching with horror and disgust towards Marik. Kirghiz had noticed a detail about Zalika that he hadn't noticed before, a set of fangs in the top row of her mouth. For some reason seeing the fangs made Kirghiz smile slightly. Kirghiz watched as she licked the blood from the fangs and they retracted. "What is she really?" He asked himself as he watched Zalika pull Marik against her and he heard more muffled talking. Kirghiz stood up and began to walk away thinking to himself as he always did.  
  
Kirghiz was walking and noticed a somewhat familiar man walking towards Marik's house about twenty minutes after he had left. Kirghiz shrugged a bit and kept walking to get home as it was getting later and he had wanted to plan on how he was going to kill Marik in the most painful and most torturous way possible. As Kirghiz thought to himself the images of Téa and her mangled body came into mind and he smiled. "How glad I am that Zalika killed that bitch and left her body and was never even suspected of the crime what so ever." Kirghiz laughed lightly and smiled as he kept remembering that night and the news that had followed for a few days after. Kirghiz knew that the police were still looking for the murderer but now not as much as they were looking for him only because of the fact that he had shot a wealthy and important man and nobody knew his name or exactly what he looked like.  
  
"Why can't I be like her?" Kirghiz thought to himself. "I wish I could be remembered for something great like the murder of that stupid bitch Téa. Kirghiz sighed as he rounded a corner and bumped into a short bald man.  
  
The man pulled a small dagger on Kirghiz and held it towards his head, "Watch where the hell your going this is the territory of the Ankabût gang and I suggest you leave at once unless you wish to die now." Said the man but Kirghiz laughed, pulled his gun out and shot the man threw the head before he even had time to react. Kirghiz laughed and smiled at what he had done. "It always feels good to have killed someone that you don't even know, especially gang members." Kirghiz said aloud as he kicked the body into the bushes and continued walking.  
  
After about another ten minutes Kirghiz walked threw the front door to his house and kicked it shut. He then lay down on the couch and attempted to fall asleep but again failed at it like most of the other things in life. "I may fail at sleeping", he thought, "but I will not fail at being happy.not this time. I deserve her more than he does because he is but a frail weak little boy with the only power being in that stupid Millenium Rod that he keeps with him."  
  
Kirghiz sighed and closed his eyes going into a somewhat state of meditation that he stayed in for about another four or five hours. 


End file.
